Gods Shouldn't Interfere
by Asura-Chan and Nova-San
Summary: What if what he said weren't lies? Could that be true? "W-what are you?" Izaya put his head in is hand and laughed. What a silly question. "I thought I made it clear. I'm a god."


**First DRRR fanfic! yay! Did you hear that they're making a season two?! They better! I wanna hear more of the Orihara twins, and Masaomi better come back WITH his girlfriend. Please give me constructive feedback! Don't just say my story sucks, tell me why! I love it when Izaya is like weak or whatever, but this time I made him mega strong! I like it and I'm super proud! I realize some characters may be oc a bit, but please deal. Enjoy and sorry for errors! There shouldn't be that many, because I wrote this on my phone. To those who were wondering how I got the STARS, #japanesekeyboard lol. Let's go! **

**Disclaimer: t(- . -t) I don't own DRRR. **

Izaya Orihara. The guy everyone hates. Of course, isn't that what he wants? No. How could he want his precious humans to hate him? He was a god, of course. Forever 21, he says. But... What if what he says is true?

6:07 pm

Now, a certain blonde was outraged; some guys had tried to mug him. Of course he had repaid them by throwing them all the way across the street, sending one or two road signs behind them. He sighed at the bartender getup his younger brother, Kasuka had gotten him. It was covered in blood and had rips and scratches all over them. He hated violence. No, really. But, then again, if someone wanted to pick a fight with the great "monster of Ikebukuro," who was he to stop them?

"Aw damn," Shizuo muttered. It always disappointed him whenever he lost his temper. Walking, he listens to his lone footsteps. It emitted a soft _pit pat_. No one knew what the blonde was thinking. Most thought he was all brute and no brains, but that wasn't entirely the case. No. He thought about life, and why he was like the way he was.

"Why am I a monster?"

"Why do I always scare people away?"

These were frequent questions in his head. But there was always that one person that just had to bend the rules of all logic. There was that one person who had to stand out. This person was known as Izaya Orihara. Shizuo's sworn enemy. He hates him. No, more like despises him. Why? He. Didn't. Know. Which is exactly why! He didn't know! Why wasn't Izaya afraid of him? Why couldn't he run away in fear like all the rest?! He remembers vividly why and how this whole enemy thing started.

Flashback

Shizuo had gone on another rampage. It disguised him! Why?! Why couldn't he control himself?! He had beaten the victims to a pulp. Using -of course- a road sign. Also a few heavy rocks, here and there. Heaving heavily he looked up to a strange noise he was hearing. He knew he looked like the monster he was. He knew it. But the adrenaline pumping in his blood prevented him from caring.

This strange noise he heard was clapping. Yes. Clapping. He looked at the boy who was causing such a strange noise. He had raven black hair and red eyes that almost seemed to glow. He wore a smug smirk. He was genuinely interested him.

Shizuo didn't like this, no not one bit. His eyebrow twitched. Was he mocking him? Was he purposely signing a death wish? The answer, Shizuo did not know. At this point it didn't matter. One of the blonde's good friends, Shinra smiled brightly.

"Well Shizuo! I would like you to meet Izaya Orihara. He's a great guy! In a sort of twisted, sociopath way." The doctor says, telling the truth.

Izaya only looks down and smiles. "That's not nice, Shinra." He says.

The doctor holds up his hands. "I meant that in the best way possible!" He says, trying to offer a sincere apology, not wanting to die.

Shizuo was only thinking one thing. Why was he different from everyone? He was indeed confusing. Whatever Shizuo found confusing, meant a threat. It frustrated him, and so the words flew out gradually.

"You piss me off." The blonde stated.

This took the raven-haired boy back by surprise, yet he did not let it show. He knew this would come sooner or later. Better it be sooner. Not any single one of his precious humans liked him. But that was all right. He loved his humans despite their little flaws.

He pouted. "Aw, and here I was thinking that we could have so much fun together!"

At this, the blonde lost control. He lunged towards Izaya, with a fist formed in his hand. Surprisingly, the slim teen easily dodged it. With a swipe of his hidden knife, he was bleeding, a slash running along his chest.

"What the-" How did someone so small get the better of Shizuo? He was not scared. And Shizuo was confused. Now, the raven-haired teen looked like he was bored. He yawned.

"Well, until next time," He says before walking off.

And that was it. He hated Izaya Orihara.

*EOF

Now that he thought of it, it was pretty stupid. He had a skilled enemy on his hands because at the time he was confused. He chuckled. It really showed how he couldn't contain his anger. His deep thoughts were interrupted by a voice that rendered familiar in his mind.

"I'm not going back," the voice said stubbornly. Flea! He would instantly know that annoying voice from anywhere at anytime! Why, once he got his hands on him... Something stopped him from pursuing this task. He hears another voice. This voice however, was not familiar.

"This is low. Even for you, **Inari." Inari? What the hell? His name was Izaya. Wasn't it?

Izaya chuckled. "Yes, yes. I know father. But you know how much I love my precious little humans!"

What's going on?

One of the two voices sighed. "Inari. Gods shouldn't be in the human realm. It's forbidden. Almost a taboo. Gods are supposed to you with humans in their own realm," he paused for a breather. "Why do these petty humans interest you so much." Gods? Shizuo was once again confused. Confusion usually lead to destruction.

Izaya laughed at this man's question. "Why?!" His laughter sent shivers down Shizuo's spine. "Because humans are so damn interesting! That's why! They have feelings that gods will never know! They see things that gods themselves have never seen!" He continues laughing. "And I'm experiencing all of that here!"

The man spoke again, seeming unphased by Izaya's insane laughter, probably being used to it. "Inari, you mustn't get attached to your humans." He warns. "You do remember what happened to your mother, don't you? She had an affair with a human man, and she paid with her life."

Izaya nods. "Yeah yeah. Whatever." He says in a bored tone.

Shizuo had been hiding behind a trash can, listening. Unconsciously, he had been pressing all of his weight onto his toes, so he could stay hidden. ***They had started to become sore. He shifted onto his knees so that he could be more comfortable. Boy, was that a mistake. The blonde grunted.

"What was that?" Izaya asked. His father shrugged. Izaya turned his head in the direction the noise had came from. Shizuo watched in horror as the trash can in front of him was sliced into two. He was even more in shock when he saw Izaya.

The flea had pointy ears, fangs, and a tail. A fucking tail. Izaya was taken back to see him, as well.

"Sh-Shizu-chan?!" He asked, still wielding the powerful sword. Shizuo backed away.

"Inari? Do you know this human?" His father asked, approaching them. It scared Shizuo how much the two looked alike. They both had pitch black hair, glowing red eyes, and the same slick black tail.

"N-no." Izaya quickly said, the tips of his elf-like ears turning red. His father turned to Shizuo. Confusion. Questions. Fustration. Worry. It all filled his head. He yelled, outraged, and raised his hand to punch him. In a flash, a sword was raised to his neck.

"Shizuo. Calm. The. Fuck. Down." Izaya growled. When Shizuo didn't seem to understand, Izaya elbowed him in the gut. It was much stronger than Shizuo would've thought. Izaya was so scrawny. He was so small compared to Shizuo. But that elbow knocked all of the wind out of him. Why is he so strong all of a sudden? He hunched over, holding his gut, coughing up something wet and warm. Most likely blood.

His father's eyes widened. "Inari. A blow like that should've killed a human!" He exclaimed. Izaya smirked.

"You see father," he starts talking about Shizuo as if he were some kind if experiment. "This human is different. His pain-tolerance is high, and he has inhuman strength. Truly incredible." His father nods, bewildered.

"Well it's a shame that we have to kill something so extraordinary." His father states, thinking.

This grabbed the young demons attention. "K-kill?! Why do we need to kill Shizu-chan?!" Izaya asked frantically.

The raven-haired boy's high-pitched voice isn't what surprised the blonde. No, it was the way he wanted to save him from death. Isn't this what he wanted? For him to die?

His father looked at him, obviously puzzled. "You're not attached to this human, are you, Inari?" Izaya frantically shakes his head no. "He obviously knows too much about you, he needs to die."

Izaya bit his lip. It was obvious that he was blushing. It was almost, cute. Wait he needed to calm down. Did he loose too much blood? Because now he was calling the boy he despised cute. "I-I meant, why waste your strength on this puny human? You could easily kill him. I can make sure he stays quiet." Izaya offers- no, begs. Why is he saving him? Isn't this what he wants?

"Hmph. Fine. Make sure he doesn't." His father says. With a snap of his fingers, he slowly fades away. Izaya lets out the breath he was holding in his slender chest. He looked down at Shizuo with his red eyes.

"Shizu-chan, starting today, you live with me."

**Author's Note **

***EOF means end of flashback, in case you were wondering.**

****I looked up japanese gods and I realize there were other ones that sounded closer to Izaya, but I liked the name Inari.**

*****You know when you're leaning on your toes and they start to hurt, and then you get up and they like, burn? Yeah. **

**Short chapter but did you like it? I did! I worked hard on it. Review, Follow and Favorite please! Flame, if you want. Whatever. Till next time! And I don't have a specific date for reviews so make sure to look out for that.**


End file.
